Crash of Destiny
by FaygoLemons
Summary: ON HIATUS! One rainy night, Grimmjow accidentally runs over Ulquiorra with his car. He decides to take care of the boy until his wounds are healed. But what happens when Grimm finds out Ulqui's biggest secret? GRIMMULQUI! GrimmIchi AU OOC T for now
1. Prologue: The Escape

**Not much to say about this, just that I was obsessed with this story for the first three months of writing it. I'm not done with it tho T_T. Still on writer's block for the third chapter. Hopefully that'll go away by that time. NO FLAMES PLZ! They're the reason why I'm in writers block in the first place T-T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! **

**Prologue: The Escape**

Ulquiorra turned side to side, not getting in a comfortable position, because of his arm. He's usually used to deep cuts, but this one was very deep,and he knew that he needed stitches.

But Aizen said it was his fault and that he didn't want to waste any money on his mistakes.

Ulquiorra wanted to get away.

Away from this hell.

Away from Aizen.

Away from the only life he knew

If he didn't, he would know that he would eventually get killed.

He stood up from his bed, and opened his bedroom door and looked around the long hallway. There was absolutely no noise coming from any of the rooms.

Ulquiorra quietly crept down the hallway, knowing that if he woke someone up, Aizen would give him the worst punishment of all. He opened the front door, sneaked out of the yard, and ran as fast as he could down the street, in the pouring rain.

_Listen to the rain weeping_

_I stand alone in the storm_

_Suddenly sweet words take hold_

_Hurry they say for you haven't much time_

_Open your eyes to the love around you_

_You may feel your alone but I'm here still with you_

_You can do what you dream, just remember to listen to the rain_

**Song: Listen to the Rain**

**Artist: Evanescence**

**A/N: Yes I know that was short, but trust me, the first chapter is looonng! It took me four days to write that. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**Hi peoplez! I'm SOOO sorry for being so late I just have so much stuffs to do T.T **

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Grimmjow was pissed. His goddamn boss let him out late just because he was only five minutes late. Now his mother was gonna bitch him out for something that wasn't even his fault.

As he was speeding in the pouring rain, the bluenette saw a figure right in front of the car. He immediately slammed on his brakes, but ended up hitting the figure anyways. _Shit...well I better make sure it ain't dead. _Grimmjow thought and he got out of his car to check on the figure.

_Holy shit, it's a kid! _He thought as he saw the unconscious young teen laying on the road. Grimmjow sighed, picked him up, and put him in the passanger's seat. _Mom's gonna fuckin' freak_ he thought as he started driving home.

Just as he predicted, his mother went insane as he brought in the young teen and explained to her what had happened. "Grimmjow Jeagarjacues! Running over animals is one thing but live _HUMANS_? That is a _TOTALLY _different story!" she yelled.

"It was a mistake! It's dark outside, it's rainin like a bitch out there, and the kid's wearin all black so it's kinda hard _not _to run him over!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"Well you ran over him, so he is your responsibility now." She said and went to bed.

Grimmjow looked at the unconscious teen. He had shoulder length ebony hair, his skin was very pale, almost pure white, but it matched perfectly with his doll like face. Grimmjow then examined his arms. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. One concerned him the most. It was one under his elbow and it was very deep. "Fuck. What the hell did this kid do?" Grimmjow asked to no one in particular. He grabbed his first aid kit and stitched up that one wound, and put some bandages all around his arms. He then took off the teen's soaking wet jeans and t-shirt, and put one of his own shirts on him. He then carried him upstairs and placed him on the bed in the guest room. _You got a lot of explaining to do when you wake up, kid_ He thought and left to his own bedroom.

Ulquiorra woke up, confused. The last thing he had remembered was running down the streets and then getting hit by a car. Now he was in a room with pure white walls, and black carpet. He looked at the bed he was laying in and it had black sheets and a silky white comforter. He sat up and straight across from him was a mirror. He had his own boxers on, but a black shirt that was way too large for him. His arms were covered in bandages and he had stitches on his deepest wound.

He got out of the comfortable bed and noticed that his ankle was very sore. It was probably from when the car had hit him. He walked downstairs, thinking that someone was down there since he heard water running, and he wanted to see exactly who had done all of this.

He went in the living room and hid behind a couch as he saw an older teen in the kitchen. He had light blue shaggy hair and deep cerulean eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt so you could clearly see his tanned skin and well toned abs. He was gorgeous. No, gorgeous was not the right word. He was motherfucking sexy. Ulquiorra stared at him, admiring him, practically raping him with his eyes. _Why can't any of my costumers be as sexy as he is? _He thought, not even noticing that the older teen was coming over to him. "You're up?" he asked. Ulquiorra gasped and hid his face in the couch. The bluenette chuckled. "I ain't gonna bite. My name's Grimmjow." He introduced.

"Mine's Ulquiorra...umm...where are my clothes?" Ulquiorra replied.

"Oh they're in the dryer. If ya don't mind me asking, Ulquiorra, but, what were you doin in the pouring rain in the middle of the night?"

Ulquiorra bit his lip. "For my own...personal reasons." he murmured.

"Oh I see. Can you at least tell me what happened to your arms?" Grimmjow asked.

"They're all from me, but the one that required stitches was from this man who had stabbed me yesterday. He was drunk and obviously thought I was someone else." Ulquiorra lied. He then shifted a little, but then felt a pain in his ankle. "Did you treat these?" He asked Grimmjow, pointing to his arms. Grimmjow nodded. "Well, can you please take a look at my right ankle? I think it's sprained." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow carefully lifted up the ebony haired teen's ankle and took a close look at it. "It is, but not that bad. You know you can sit on the couch, right?" He asked. Ulquiorra just shrugged and sat on the couch, and Grimmjow sat next to him. "You need to call your parents and tell them where you are."

"We don't have any type of phone. Can't afford one." Ulquiorra lied again. The only person who had a phone was Aizen, and there was absolutely no way he was going to try to get in touch with that man.

"...Well, I kinda don't want to go back...can I stay here until my stitches are removed?" He asked.

"So, you were running away." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Why?"

"...I...I would rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

"...Alright, that's fine. It's your business. Since you're gonna be staying a while, we hafta go shopping for you for some clothes. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes. It only hurts if I stay still for a while and then move it." Ulquiorra replied.

"Mkay well, your clothes are in the dryer, they should be done by now. It's in the hallway where the kitchen is. I made food, so if you're hungry, go ahead and eat that. I gotta go call someone." Grimmjow said and went upstairs.

Ulquiorra got off of the couch and went into the kitchen. He saw an omlette on a plate on the counter, so he took it and ate it at the kitchen table. When he was done, he went to the dryer, put on his black skinny jeans, took off the shirt that he was wearing and put his own shirt on. He placed the other shirt in the hamper on top of the dryer, assuming that those all needed to be washed. He went back in the living room and sat down on the white couch.

A couple minutes later, Grimmjow came down. "You're lucky that today's Saturday, and next week is spring break, your stitches should be removed by then." He said. Ulquiorra just nodded.

They then went outside to Grimmjow's car and got inside of it. "You don't mind if I call you Ulqui, do you?" Grimmjow asked as he started the car.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No a lot of people call me that."

Grimmjow nodded and started driving to the mall.

Ulquiorra mainly got all of his clothes from Hot Topic (coz we all know he's a little scene kid), and since it was Saturday, the mall was packed, so they didn't get out till three hours later, and by then they were pretty hungry so they went to some restaurant, but that place was packed as well.

They ended up not getting home until five hours since they left, so they didn't get home until 7:45.

"Jesus I did not know it was going to take that fucking long." Grimmjow murmured and sat down on the couch. Ulquiorra put his bags on the ground and sat down on the reclining chair. "Guess that's what happens when you try to go out on a Saturday." He said. Grimmjow chuckled and nodded.

They chilled in the living room for awhile, socializing and watched TV, and then it started to get pretty late so they went upstairs, and that's Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra's distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"...E-every time I sleep, I get bad nightmares." Ulquiorra muttered.

"Oh...well if you have one tonight you can sleep in my room if you want..." Grimmjow replied.

"Yeah? Thanks." Ulquiorra said and went in his room, not really minding the idea of being in the same bed as someone like Grimmjow.

He laid down on his bed, pulled the blankets over his head and drifted into sleep.

_It was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. The only thing he could hear was his deep, apprehensive breathing. After five minutes of standing in the darkness, he heard a high pitch, child-like voice. "Ulquiii." It chimed. "Ulquiii" It scared him. He started walking away from the voice, hoping for some type of light to show. "Uquiorrraaaa." the voice said then he heard a vicious high pitch laugh and a low growl that followed after it. He started to run, hoping to get away, wanting to get out of this place. He then heard thousands of whispering voices all saying something different, and the growl and laugh started to get louder and louder. All of his hope was starting to fade until he saw a light, getting bigger, or, was it getting closer? Ulquiorra walked towards it, hoping it was a way out, but he highly regretted it as soon as the saw the face of the men who were making the light. "Oh my precious Ulquiorra. Why have you run away?" the brown haired man said._

"_Yeah Ulqui-chan, I'm startin ta get lonely without ya." The man with the wide smile and silver hair said. Ulquiorra shook his head and started to walk backwards, away from the two men who practically ruined his life. "N-no...no..." He said._

"_Ulquiorra I am doing you a favor. You would have been dead if it wasn't for me." The brown haired man said. The other man grinned and opened his eyes, revealing his crimson red eyes. He then tightly grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Yer comin back to us, whether you like it or not." _

"_NOOO!" _

Ulquiorra shot up from his bed and hyperventilated. His dream seemed so real, he was relieved to be back in this comfortable bed, but as a huge bolt of lightning struck, he screamed and ran out his door, hitting the door right across the hallway, sending him down on the floor. Grimmjow opened his door and saw Ulquiorra right in front of him on the floor. "Nightmare, huh?" he asked

Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow helped him up. "Wanna sleep in my room?" He asked. Ulquiorra nodded again and went in Grimmjow's room with him.

The room had sapphire blue walls, and the comforter on the bed matched it. The bedsheets were emerald green and the black nightstand next to the bed had a blue and green lava lamp and a picture of a boy, with spiky orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked oddly familiar to Ulquiorra.

"Can you leave some sort of light on, please?" Ulquiorra asked as he got on the side of the bed closest to the wall. Grimmjow nodded and turned on the lava lamp and turned off the other light and got in the bed. "G'night, Ulqui. Hope you have a better dream." Grimmjow said and fell asleep. Ulquiorra smiled and closed his eyes. The room had Grimmjow's scent, which was very comforting. He soon fell back asleep.

_You found me when no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_You broke through all of my confusion _

_I guess that you saw when nobody could see _

_You found me _

_I was hiding_

_till you came along and showed me where I belong_

_Song: You Found Me_

_Artist: Kelly Clarkson_

**Yayy first chapter ^^ anyhoo I listen to a mixed variety of muzak, so the songs at the end will be pretty bipolar when it comes to music labelling x3 anyhoo I hope you enjoyed it and I've had that nightmare before (cept it was my name instead of Ulqui's and 2 other different people) and it is actually A LOT scarier than it seems 0.o...I didn't wanna sleep for a week. **

**R&R! But no flames plz =3**


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

**This is not a very long chapter, and after this chapter I may go into hiatus for a while till I can figure out exactly what to do for this aahh may zing story. Hopefully inspiration will come in time. I really like this story. **

**!READ THIS!**

**Okay so I _may _have some people who will not like Ulquiorra's big huge secret (which is revealed in this chapter) And if you do NOT like it, then _please _keep your opinions to yourselves. I would've put it as a warning in the summary but, that would've ruined the whole damn secret  **

**Alright, so here is chapter two, I dun really like this (chapter three is probably the best one I've written so far, but I don't know how to end it) but if it's not published, then you people will be very very very confuzzled. **

**Crash of Destiny**

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Ulquiorra woke up, keeping his eyes closed. He was holding onto Grimmjow's arm ('cause it sure as hell wasn't a pillow) and that's when he heard the door open quietly and gently, then slam shut, loud; making Ulquiorra wince a little bit. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a very pissed off teen, with spiky orange hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The same one in the picture. "Oh. I see how it is." he snapped.

Ulquiorra immediately shot straight up, and backed up against the wall, hugging his knees.

Grimmjow lifted his head up and groaned, knowing exactly what this looked like. "Ichigo, it's not what you think, I swear." He said.

"Oh, Really?" Ichigo snapped.

"Yes, really. I ran him over Friday night, he had a nightmare, so I let him sleep here."

"Okay, so you really think that I'm going to believe that you ran over a _fucking prostitute _who had a nightmare so you're letting him sleep with you?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Ulquiorra buried his face in his knees, trying to hide his tears. He remembered why that kid looked so familiar.

"A...wh-what?" Grimmjow asked in shock.

"About a month ago, I was at Rukia's house, and Byakuya came home with him, they went in Byakuya's room for a little while, and then, right before he left, Byakuya handed him fifty bucks." Ichigo explained.

"B-but he's just a kid." Grimmjow murmured.

"Yeah, well he's a fucking whore!"

Ulquiorra had enough. Yes, everything Ichigo said was true, but he hated to be talked about when he was sitting right there. He got up, rushed to the guest room, and slammed the door shut.

Grimmjow grimaced at Ichigo. "He was running away. Obviously he does not _like _being there. I ran him over with my car, and now I'm taking care of him until he gets better." he snapped and went in the guest room.

"Ulqui? You okay?"

"G-Go away." Ulquiorra stuttered. His whole face was buried in the pillows.

Grimmjow sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ulqui, Look at me."

Ulquiorra looked up at him, his eyes were all red and still had some tears streaming down from them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Grimmjow asked.

The younger teen wiped off his eyes. "I...I didn't want you to think badly of me, o-or use it for advantage."

"Y-you're just a kid though...why?"

Ulquiorra sat up, ready to tell the blue haired teen the whole truth. "Seven years ago, my parents died in a car crash, but only I had survived. They were my only family, so I had absolutely no where else to go. I had to live in the streets. And, two weeks later, this man Aizen, said if I worked for him then he would take care of me. But when we got to the house...h-he had one of the guys come in and check me...th-then they said I wasn't quite ready to work. And...when I turned twelve, they...did it again...and said I was ready. And Aizen put me in the streets and told me my job was prostitution. I had to have sex with random strangers to get money. I hated it. I still hate it. I hate being taken advantage of and having being called a whore, slut, hooker and so on! I hate it! And Aizen said that if he catches us running away, he'll kill us! Look what they do to me!" Ulquiorra held out his bandaged up arms. "And...th-the deep one...it...it was from this one man named Gin. He wanted me to go to his house on Friday. When I got there, I tried to run away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, making me fall onto his glass coffee table. I asked Aizen if I could use some money to get some stitches but he said it was my own fault and he didn't want to pay the damage that I caused on myself. I couldn't take it, and I knew if there was nothing done about my arm, then it would eventually rot. So, that night, I ran away."

"I see. Will they be looking for you?"

"Yeah. I'm Aizen's favorite..." Ulquiorra murmured and looked down at his feet.

"I gotta plan. I'll buy you off of him. We're not poor, and my mom would definitely be willing to help when she finds all this out. Then you can live here. And be safe, and never have to worry about them ever again. All we have to do is, once your stitches are removed, go back there, then I'll come in after a few more weeks. You come to my house, and I'll ask this Aizen dude if I can buy you."

Ulquiorra smiled and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "Thank you...so much."

Grimmjow smiled and hugged him back, and that's when he remembered Ichigo. "Hold on for a sec." He said and went out to the hallway to see Ichigo standing there. "So what? He's gonna be your personal whore now? You're gonna fuck him senseless each time I'm away?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Berry's jealous. You know you can just stay here till you finally trust me."

"I'm not jeasous! And I'd totally do that but my dad needs me home." Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow hugged him and kissed the teen's forehead. "You know I love you and only you. I'd never do a thing like that. You just need to have faith in me."

Ichigo sighed and leaned against the blue haired teen. "I know...but, it's just really weird that he's living with you. It's giving me paranoia."

Grimmjow held him closer and kissed his cheek. "Trust me." He whispered. Ichigo nodded and kissed the elder teen.

Ulquiorra saw them, and, for some odd reason, he couldn't help the fact that he felt as if a dagger went straight in his heart. Grimmjow was the only person who showed him kindness. No one else actually treated him like a human being. No one else was willing to save him, and take him away from the hell he lived in.

He sighed, closed the door quietly, laid on the bed, and cried silently.

He was slowly, and painfully, falling in love with the blue haired teen who is saving his life.

_When the time comes I can take you away_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_Song: All You Wanted_

_Artist: Michelle Branch_

**That's it for chapter two. **

**R&R**


End file.
